Portable bags allow a user to carry multiple items. Some bags, such as backpacks, are specifically designed to carry certain items. Common examples include backpacks for small, high-value items such as laptop computers and cameras. The larger the bag, the more difficult it becomes to view a bottom region inside the bag.